The Queen of Quiche!
is the 30th episode of the series and the 16th when combined with the previous episode; A Fairy Sneezy Day!, first released on February 7, 2019. Summary/Description Due to the Puddlebrook mayor allowing herself into Butterbean's to order a quiche, Ms. Marmalady makes an annoying bet with her on who can make the most delicious quiche for her to taste and earn the title, "the queen of quiche". Plot Jasper rode into the café with four cartons of eggs unbalanced and unsteady. After announcing what he got, he slipped off his skateboard but Dazzle caught the flying eggs and crates and brought them safely down with her magic stylus. Jasper said they were on sale when asked by her surprisingly about the number of egg cartons he bought. Butterbean shows her pleasure about it as she showed them via the Beanitor about the meals/treats they can make with eggs; scrambled eggs, egg salad, omelettes and qiuche. With Cricket needing the meaning of the last word, her big sister and Dazzle sorted it out. The mayor came in and asked if they said "quiche". The Bean Team greeted her and she did the same in return. She then asked Butterbean what kind of quiche they are making. With her bean screen connected to the Beanitor, she showed her how they'll make their own special café quiche, which the mayor says it's delicious. Ms. Marmalady spies inside the Bean Team Café as in almost every episode since this series' pilot with her long pipe-looking spyglass. She lamented when she saw the mayor that why she never comes to her café to which Spatch verbally pointed out to the taste of Butterbean's food as his reponse. She wonders what they are cooking as she tiptoed to spy from the café's side window. The mayor told the bean team she will pick her order early in the afternoon and headed out of the café. As soon as she closed the door, Ms. Marmalady pretended to fall so as to get the mayor's attention. The mayor answered about ordering a quiche when she asked why she came to what she called "Puddlebrook's second-best café". She then made self proclamations about her making an expert quiche, and framing that some Puddlebrook folk call her "the queen of quiche". But knowing well that she just left the café where she made her order, Ms. Marmalady bets with her to see if whose quiche makes the "the queen of quiche" cut, which silently annoys the mayor as she left her, and agrees with it herself. Singing and dancing to herself about her self proclamations, she intentionally made herself fall down again to get Butterbean's attention. It worked as she came out of her café to figure out the problem she pretended to be in pain, Butterbean fell for it while her little sister was unmoved. She told and did what she'll do next – faking herself limping off. When she came into her own café, she announced to Spork and Spatch about making her "world-famous quiche". When asked what a quiche is, much like Cricket's to her big sister, she told them it matters little because she's going to trick Butterbean to do it for her. She called her and still pretending verbally and in action to bein pain when she asked her if her anle was healing. Butterbean asked her if there's anything she can do to help to which she said she could really use her assistance in her café, to which she responded she'll be right over. Butterbean was calm in her response when asked by her little sister about what she was going to do. As she left saying she'll be back in a flutter, Cricket told the viewer(s) she had no idea what Ms. Marmalady was up to yet. She entered her café and called out to her. When she came out with bandages to her right leg and using walking stick to meet her, she's having trouble making her world-famous quiche. Now knowing what the Bean Team are making at the moment, Ms. Marmalady faked her fall the third time and once again, Butterbean fell for it as she said that she'll get her quiche started for her. With Ms. Marmalady thanking her, Butterbean told the viewer(s) that she dosen't mind helping her, not knowing that she was faking all along and, to her, does seem to hurt herself. She told her that the quiche crust is in the oven and that she should please call if she needs any more help. With her out of Marmalady's, she threw away the newspapaer she was reading and went to her oven saying either to herself or to her monkey aides what they're suppose to put inside it. With Spatch's response being "quiche stuff", Ms. Marmalady then said exactly what she says in every episode she is in when she knows/sees The Bean Team lay down their foundation in making their specials. As soon as Butterbean came into her café, Ms. Marmalady called her again but this time she made her intentions known loud enough for Cricket to hear. She then spotted Poppy besides her and staightaway proclaimed that she offer to help out, which surprised her. Butterbean said she'll come with her to her café to which she agreed and hang up the call. Cricket "scolded" her big sister for opting to help Ms. Marmalady make her quiche when they haven't even started theirs, but again, she calmed her down saying, "It's important to help your neighbour!", and leaving her café wiith Poppy this time. On arrival, Ms. Marmalady got up, saying she was going to get the quiche out of the oven, but faked her fall the third time. Butterbean helped her up back to her seat and said she and Poppy were rather going to do it, with Poppy this time exclaiming "Let's get cooking!". With the song bearing this exclamation ended and so was Poppy's signature quiche, both girls left Marmalady's, whose owner let out a harly-heard victory villainous giggle. With both Butterbean and Poppy back at the café and already into making their own quiche, the latter put it in the oven after which they heard the door and Dazzle greeting the mayor. When the came to the café's main area, the maor asked them where their quiche is, but Butterbean told her it isn't ready yet. Right after that, a now-joyful Ms. Marmalady came in with Poppy's quiche and her monkey aides, still with the "bandaged right leg" and walking stick. With Butterbean now feeling surprised as is the mayor when she saw what she thought was her quiche, the mayor tasted it and proclaimed her "the queen of quiche". Finally confirmed by the mayor herself, Ms. Marmalady, with the crown worn on her head and flowers given to her by Spork and Spatch, did her victory dance, prompting Cricket to expose her plan by pointing to her "bandaged right leg". When asked by the mayor, Ms. Marmalady tried to talk herself out of trouble, saying she "supervised", when the oven timer beeped. Poppy went to the kitchen, pulled her quiche out of it and presented it to the mayor. With her having a taste of the freshly-made quiche, she asked her if she did made it herself. Finally exposed with angry faces except Butterbean, who still kept a positive if not smiling face, Ms. Marmalady sped out of the café with cut cucumbers and quiche mess on her dress. With everything being clearer now, Butterbean presented the fairy finish with a royal bean on her quiche to the mayor, who then proclaimed Butterbean as the true "queen of quiche". Spork and Spatch wore the crown on her head and given her the same flowers they gave to their boss. For the end of episode summary to the viewer(s), Butterbean said Ms. Marmalady wasn't being truthful, but the mayor got the quiche she ordered; she was glad no one was really hurt and had a whole extra quiche to feast on. Trivia *Some folks who don't follow modern preschool trends may tend to criticise Butterbean for responding to Ms. Marmalady's "mouse-trap" calls for assistance when she must have known that it was all a set-up. *As is so often her backup plan when she gets exposed for her villainy, Ms. Marmalady flees away, sometimes gets mess on her dress in the process. *Despite Marmlady's tricks, Butterbean and Poppy helped out anyway. This may confuse preschool viewer(s) but that is a more inclusive gesture that should be emulated. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1